Au lycée Sakura
by Okuri
Summary: Ren est nouveau. Vivant chez sa soeur, il essaye de passait inaperçu mais ses camarades de classe de son pas vraiment d'accord surtout un certains horo. Shonen-aï Horo/Ren. Pas de lemon détaillé, uniquement sous entendu
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

PDV = Ren

Le printemps arrive. La rentrée aussi. Grâce à mes résultats, j'ai réussi à entrer dans le lycée que je voulais, le Lycée Sakura. Je viens à peine d'arrivé à Tokyo mais, grâce à mes parents, je n'ais eu aucun problème pour me trouver un logement. La seule condition, que ma soeur vienne avec moi. Elle vient de rentrer à l'université. Ça fait maitenant deux jours que j'haite ici. Demain, c'est la rentrée. Mon voisin est plutôt simpa. Je sais simplement que son nom, Faust. Il est un peu bizarre mlais, d'après ce que j'ai comprit, il est mé est handicapé mais je n'ai toujours pas décider de lui demander pourquoi.

-Ren ! Tu veux bien faire les courses ?

La voix venait de la cuisine. J'y vais, ne cherchant pas à savoir ce qu'elle avait dit. Là, ma soeur, mais un ouragan aurait fait le même effet. Elle court dans tout les sens.

-Qu'es-ce qui ce passe ?

-Ren-kun ! C'est une catastrophe ! Il n'y a plus de riz !

Ah ... Je ne vous l'avais pas dit mais pour ma soeur faire un repas sans riz c'est un délit.

-Jun-san ! Arrête avec ça, on a des nouilles !

Elle me regarde d'un oeil interrogé. Elle ne le savait pas ?! C'est pourtant elle qui a fait les courses hier. Je fini par partir. Le quartier où j'habite est plutôt simpa. Pas très loin ce trouve la colline Fumbari. C'est un coin plutôt calme. En pasant devant un marché j'achete des yakitoris. J'aime bien marché tranquillement. L'aprés-midi vient de sonner. Je vais acheter mes affaires scolaires pour la rentrée car je suis d'accord que avec un cahier et un stylo on peut faire beaucoup de chose mais pour une année d'étude ça ne suffit pas. Chez moi, le soir, je ne mange pas, enfin rarement car habituellement je bois juste une bouteille de lait. Je dors bien comme ça.

Le reveil sonne. Il est 7h. Si je ne me lève pas rapidement je vais être en retard. Je dors trop bien, ça fait déjà 30 minutes qu'il sonne ! Après ce petit incident, je cours prendre le métro qui m'emmenera en cours. Le portail principal de lycée est grand ouvert et au panneau d'affichage sont accroché les classes ainsi que les pressonnes qui les composent. Je monte tranquillementdans ma salle de cours et m'assois à la première place libre. Personne ne me remarque, tant mieux, je ne tient pas tant que ça à m'intégrer, je suis là pour travailler et puis, les amis ça ne sert à rien. Le professeur arrive. Il est habillé plutôt décontracté et ses cheveux long lui donne plus une allure de hiipy que de professeur.

-Je me présente, je m'apelle Silva et je serai votre professeur de mathématique ainsi que votre professeur principal pour toute l'année.

L'imbécile, il nous donne son prénom au lieu de son nom. Après commence les habituels présentations de début d'année. J'essaye de me souvenir des noms. Il y a les deux jumeaux ennemis, Yoh et Zeke, le nain, Manta, la fille qui se déplace avec un katana, Anna, le garçon au cheveux bleu, HoroHoro, sa soeur, Pirika, et les trois filles qui me font penser à des sorcières, elles, je ne me souvients plus de leurs noms.

La matinée passe rapidement et, étant demi-pensionnaire, je me dirige vers la cafétaria. Après avoir pris mon repas, je m'assois seul à une table et je commence à manger. C'est tranquille, enfin jusqu'à que Yoh, Horo et le reste de la bande viennent. À priori, ils ont des amis dans d'autre classe car un gars avec une coupe affro et un autre avec une bannane sont là. Ils resemblent vraiment à un rassemblement d'imbécile. Je ne fais pas attention à eux. Malheureusement, Horo ne semble pas le voir sous cette angle.

-Hé, le nouveau, tu t'apelle comment déjà ?

-Laisse moi tranquille !

-Ton nom. Je ne demande que ça.

-La ferme !

-Ho, ne ténerve pas.

Je viens à peine de le connaître mais il me saoule déjà. Plus personne ne parle. C'est vrai que j'ai jeté un blanc. Je ne m'en veux pas mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir été trop dur avec eux dès le début. Non, je ne dois pas penser comme ça ! Pourtant ce Horo aurait pu être sympa. Non ! Non ! Non ! Je termine rapidement mon repas et repars en cours. Le professeur n'arrive que dans une demi heure mais, ce n'est pas grave, je peux attendre. J'attend, repensant à Horo. Je suis pourtant très froid mais lui, il n'a pas hésité à me parler. Je ne le connais pas vraiment. Il n'est pas le seul. Yoh, Anna, si ça se trouve je passe à côté de quelque chose. Je dois arrêter de pensait comme ça ! À chaque fois que je me fais des amis mon père me change de collège. Pour le lycée, j'aimerai que ça soit un peu plus stable. Je n'aime pas non plus être seul. Putain ! La sonnerie qui annonce la fin de la pause retentit. Le cours commence. En regardant le groupe de classe, je remarque qu'il existe en réalité 3 groupes. Le premier, c'est celui qui est venue me parler à la cantine. Le second semble être dirrigé pas Zeke. Le troisième, je l'ai remarquait au réfectoire, ils sont habillé tout en blanc. Je trouve ça vraiment étrange. Il y a d'autres groupes mais plus petit. Je regarde de loin, pas présser de m'intégrer. Je rentre tranquillement chez moi. De toute façon me faire des amis ne sert à rien, mais ... Non ! Ça ne sert à rien ! Je ne comprend pas. Tout ceux qui ont des amis semblent heureux mais le sont-ils réelement ?


	2. Chapter 2

Je marche dans la rue sans faire attention aux gens qui m'entoure. Dans 10 minutes, je serai au lycée. Je prend mon temps. Ma sœur s'est barré en chine à cause de mon père. Il m'énerve ce type. Il ne veut pas que j'ai des amis et régulièrement il m'enlève mon seul soutien, ma sœur. Selon sa théorie, les humains ne peuvent pas se faire confiance entre eux. C'est ridicule. Ses pensées m'occupent jusqu'à qu'une goutte d'eau me tombe sur le nez. Et bien, on dirait que ''dieu'' ne m'aime pas trop. Je rentre en cours. Ça commence. Durant tout le cours, je ne pense qu'à une chose, le rôle de l'amitié. Ça doit faire 3 ans que j'y réfléchis mais, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé une réponse. Ça sonne. Une main se pose sur mon épaule. C'est Horo.

-Qu'es-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu as la tête du mec déprimé.

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

-Se n'est pas en te la fermant ...

Je lui met une claque, je pleure presque. Il ne peut pas comprendre. La tristesse m'envahit dès que je repense au visage de Horo lorsque je lui ai mis une baffe. Je sais que à la base il veut m'aider, mais je ne peux quand même pas dire mes problèmes à un inconnu. C'est impensable. En plus, si ça continue, je vais finir par m'attacher à lui. Petit à petit, je me prends dans mes pensées si bien que lorsque je ressort de mes pensées, il ne reste dans la salle qu'un Horo assis par terre et moi. Je m'avance vers lui puis me met à hésiter. Finalement, je m'assois à côté de lui et regarde à travers la fenêtre. Il pleut encore, comme si l'humeur qui régner ici avait fini par se répercuter sur le temps. Horo ne semble pas remarquer ma présence. Au bout d'une heure, il se lève et part comme si de rien était mais, va savoir pourquoi, j'ai l'impression qu'il fallait qu'il reste. Je n'ose pas me lever. Je ne vais pas resté longtemps ici. Es-ce que je vais encore désobéir à mon père ? Des larmes coulent sur mon visage. Je commence à craque. Soudain, tout deviens noir.

- Ne vous inquiété pas. Il s'est simplement évanoui sous le coup d'une forte émotion ou sous le coup d'un manque d'énergie.

-Mais ...

-Dehors !

J'ouvre doucement les yeux. Je suis à l'infirmerie. Comment je me suis retrouvé là ? Je n'en sais rien. Je me lève. Il n'y a personne. Je sort du ''dortoir'' et tombe sur l'infirmière qui fait tout son possible pour faire sortir Yoh, Horo et Pirika. Anna est derrière aussi mais ne semble pas aussi exister que ses camarades. A peine sortis tout le monde me regarde.

-C'est quoi le problème ?

-Tu t'es évanoui dans la salle de cours, me répond Pirika, on s'est tous inquiété.

Tous ! Je suis étonné. J'ai été horrible avec eux, surtout avec Horo. On me raconte un peu ce qui s'est passé.

Flash Back. PDV Horo

La sonnerie de début de cour retentit, nous obligeant à monter en cours. Je n'ai toujours pas revu Ren depuis l'épisode de la fenêtre. Il est peut-être encore dans la salle. De toute façon, il faut que je monte. Je pousse la porte. Il n'y a encore personne. Je pars du côté de la fenêtre quand je remarque à son pied, le corps de Ren inanimé. Qu'es-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Je ne cherche pas longtemps et prends Ren dans mes bras. Je sens mes joues rougir. Merde ! Arrivé à l'infirmerie, l'infirmière me l'arrache et disparaît. Les autres sont arrivés et l'infirmière nous oblige a partir. Pas question ! Je ne sais pas si il va bien ou non. C'est à ce moment à qu'il est sortit de la salle de soin.

Fin Flash Back

PDV Ren.

Lorsque l'on fini de me raconté l'histoire, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Quelque part je leur dois quelque chose.

-... Merci ...

A priori, ma réponse leur suffit. C'est la première fois que je dis ''merci'' ici. Je monte en cours comme d'habitude, tranquillement, comme si il ne s'était rien passé. Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement à part que j'avais l'impression que tout le monde me regardait. En réalité, plusieurs personnes me regardaient, je l'avais bien remarqué.

Je rentre enfin chez moi. Ma sœur n'est pas encore rentré. Elle avait dit qu'elle rentrerait tôt. Je commande une pizza. Dix minutes plus tard, le livreur arrive. J'ouvre. La première chose que je remarque c'est la tignasse bleu du livreur, qui n'est autre que Horo.

-Ren ... Tu vis seul ?

-Pas vraiment ... Habituellement, il y a ma sœur.

-Ha ... enfin voilà ta pizza.

-Merci ... mais, tu ... tu termines quand ton service ?

-Bein ... maintenant.

-Tu ne voudrais pas manger avec moi ? ... Je n'aime pas être seul ...

-Si tu veux ... Je vais garer mon scoot et j'arrive.

Il repars mais reviens rapidement. Je voudrais m'excuser de la méchanceté dont j'ai fais preuve avec lui. Il ne semble pas vraiment m'en vouloir. Je sors deux assiettes et coupe la pizza en deux. Ça me fait bizarre. En plus, il faut l'avouer, Horo est vraiment mignon. Je sens des rougeurs me montaient à la figure. Merde !

Finalement, le repas se passe normalement. On discute de tout, de rien, de nos sœurs, de notre pays natal. C'est comme ça que j'apprend qu'il viens d'Hokkaido. La fin du repas arrive. Horo se lève.

'' Bon, je vais rentrée ... ''

C'est vrai, il doit être minuit. Il me dit ''au revoir'' et commence à s'engouffrer dans le couloir de mon immeuble. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte ! Mon corps réagit plus vite et, sans réellement le vouloir, j'attrape son poignet, l'empêchant ainsi de partir.

'' Ne me laisse pas seul !...

-De quoi ?!

-Ne me laisse pas seul !

-De quoi as-tu peur ?

-... de mon père ...''

Il me regarde, je n'arrive pas à lire la réponse dans ses yeux.


End file.
